Just a friend of a friend
by Cougarfang15
Summary: Cedric realizes that he's falling for a certain bookworm! She is just a friend of a friend though so technically it's not breaking any codes is it? Will he ever get his dream girl? C/H Cedric's not dead.


**Hey guys! I have not written in some time now because of some major things going on in my life and lack of inspiration. I figure though that some writing would be good for me and since I seem to do well with Cedric/Hermione I'd try another story. So I hope you like it.**

**Set after the tournament. Cedric didn't die of course ;D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to anything. If you recognize something its not mine!**

Cedric's POV

"Wow Cedric you sure know how to pick em'." My mate Scott said to me, eyeing my girl of choice.

"Listen I know it's not up to your standards, but you don't have to be a git about it. I like her try and respect that?" I said to him.

"Sure but wow Ced you could do a lot better in the looks department ya know?"

I ignored him and stared at the beauty. I didn't care what anyone else thought. To me she couldn't be anymore perfect. She wasn't only beautiful on the outside, which was the thing that got to me most. She was one with a wit and that defiantly counted in my book. And the way she got all mad and frustrated and her forehead would just crinkle slightly and she'd get that frustrated look in her eye…

"Ha, hey Ced here comes your girl!"

I snapped from my thoughts and turned to see her walking this way, a determined look on her face as usual. We weren't exactly friends that one but she was more of a friend of a friend. Since the tournament Potter and I had been on pretty good terms. I mean, he had practically saved my life. If he hadn't shoved me out of the way I don't know what would have happened.

"Cedric, Scott." She greeted before turning to me. "I wanted to know if you've seen Harry anywhere. I can't seem to find him…" She trailed off and tilted her head slightly at me. "Are you alright? You seem dazed."

I shook my thoughts and my eyes widened.

"Ah Potter? No can't say I've seen him yet today. What for?"

She sighed.

"Oh nothing he just forgot his potions book and borrowed mine to study from. If you see him tell him I'd quite like it back?"

I nodded. Bloody hell I'm such an idiot. She took it as a good sign and decided to take her leave. She nodded to us both and turned, hurrying into the building as the sun was getting harder to see. Looks like rain.

"Well aren't you the charmer!" Scott laughed.

I slugged him a good one in the arm before walking off. Serves him right.

* * *

I headed to the library. I knew the girl would probably be in there but I needed a book. Besides, there was no harm in glancing at her every now and then was there?

When I got there I was disappointed not to see her sitting in the chair she normally sits in. No, I'm not a creeper I just pass by her on my way to the bookshelves is all. I did see Potter though and quickly made my way to him. I sat next to him and made sure to whisper.

"Hey Potter Granger was looking for you. She find you?" He shook his head so I told him the story. I left out the part about me standing there my mouth probably hanging open like a flytrap though. He nodded.

"Yeah uh, I'll be sure to get on that. Listen Ced I know we aren't the closest of friends, but do you mind if I vent a bit?"

I shrugged. Sure that's what friends are for right? Regardless of how great of friends the two people are.

"Well Ron's been a little off about some things lately. It started at the ball I think. He was so angry at Hermione for going with Viktor. Well to be completely honest I think he might have kind of a thing for her." He looked at his books sadly.

"Well what is the problem with that? I mean, anyone blind can see that he has a thing for her. But it doesn't necessarily mean that she has a thing for him. I'm not sure what the problem is to you even if she does. Unless you…"

He shook his head.

"No, no. I don't like her like that she's more like a sister you know? But I'm just afraid that Ron's little crush will ruin our friendship. I mean we've been together for so long and if it's as disgusting to her to think about them like that as it is to me then I don't want her mad at Ron all the time or something like that."

I nodded.

"I know it's hard when friends like friends Potter but it just goes that way sometimes. Either way I'm sure this thing he has for Granger will just blow over."

He nodded and gave a soft smile.

"I bet you're right. I mean, dating your best friend is against the guy and girl code right?"

Reluctantly, my own thoughts wandered in the back of my mind but I pushed them aside.

"Right. Neither would do that to the other and chance what you all have. Grangers too smart for that anyways."

He laughed.

"Yeah you're right. Even if they did take a go at it they wouldn't last long and they'd realize they're better off as just friends. Hermione's too much of a brain for Ron to handle."

This time I chuckled with him because I knew it was oh so true. Weasley's wit was no match for Grangers and he just didn't stand a chance.

"Thanks Ced you've brightened my day. I'm gonna go get that book off to Hermione now." He said as he packed up his things.

He waved me goodbye and left the sanctuary of the quiet library. I sighed, deep in my thoughts.

Did it matter that Granger was Potter's friend? I mean she wasn't my friend. She was simply a friend of a friend and no rule stated anything about something like that.

I smiled to myself as I laid out my book and began to read. Everything was okay then if I ever got her. She was just a friend of a friend.

**Tell me what you think! If you don't review then I don't write. Next chapter will be longer though. So review!**


End file.
